1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave oven, and more particularly, to an improved electric outfit room having electric fittings provided therein for generation of a microwave.
2. Background of the Related Art
The microwave oven is a cooker in which a magnetron is used for generating, and permeating the microwave into a cooking object, to cause molecular movement therein for heating the cooking object, and recently, a microwave oven has appeared, which has a function of a cooker of its own as well as a ventilator for removal of heat, gas, and food smell generated at a gas oven range. In general, such a type of microwave oven is installed over a gas oven range, so as to be called as an OTR (Over-the-Range) type microwave oven.
A related art OTR type microwave oven will be explained briefly, with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2. In general, the gas oven range 200 is fitted between of kitchen sinks 600, over which cupboards 400 are fitted. The microwave oven 100 is fitted between the cupboards 400.
The related art OTR type microwave oven 100 is provided with a door part of a door and a control panel, a vent grill 160 above the door part, a cavity assembly 100a in rear of the door part, an air duct 506 above the cavity assembly 100a, and an out case covering the cavity assembly 100a and the air duct 506. The cavity assembly 100a is provided with a front plate 110 of a front face of a cavity 1000, a back plate 120 of a rear face of the cavity 1000, and a base plate 130 fitted between bottoms of the front plate 110 and the back plate 120. A space formed between the front plate 110 and the back plate 120 is divided by a partition wall xe2x80x98Txe2x80x99 into the cavity 1000 for cooking food therein and an electric outfit room for fitting electric components therein. That is, in the electric outfit room 300, there is a magnetron 500 fitted to the partition wall xe2x80x98Txe2x80x99 for generating a microwave, a high voltage transformer 502 fitted to the back plate 120, a high voltage capacitor 503 on the base plate 130, a floor of the electric outfit room 300, and a cooling fan 520, a suction guide 510, and a fan-motor assembly on one side of the front plate 110. The high voltage transformer 502 may be fitted to a bottom of the base plate 130. There is a vent motor 516 fitted to an upper surface 140 of the cavity 1000 near to the back plate 120, on both sides of which sirocco fans 517 are fitted. There are suction holes 131 in right and left part of the back plate 130 for drawing heat and smoke from the gas oven range 200 below the microwave oven 100.
The ventilation by the foregoing related art OTR type microwave oven will be explained with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, briefly.
In order to discharge the heat and the smoke from the gas oven range 200 below the related art OTR type microwave oven 100 (called as xe2x80x9cmicrowave ovenxe2x80x9d), the microwave oven 100 draws the heat and the smoke from the gas oven range 200 through the suction holes 131 in both sides of the base plate 130 of the microwave oven when the vent motor 516 fitted to the upper surface of the cavity 1000 comes into operation, which reaches to the sirocco fans 517 coupled to a shaft of the vent motor 516 along a discharge passage formed by the air guide 512. Then, the heat and smoke reached to the sirocco fan 517 is drawn into the sirocco fan 517 in an axial direction, and discharged perpendicular to the axial direction, and discharged to outside of the microwave oven through a cleaning filer (not shown) and the vent grill 160.
In the meantime, during cooking, the microwave oven is required to reject heat for normal operation because smoke and heat is generated in the cavity 1000, and heat is generated at the magnetron 500, the high voltage transformer 502, and the high voltage capacitor 503. To do this, the cooling fan 520 in the electric outfit room 300 is operated, to draw air through one side of the vent grill 160 into the electric outfit room along the air duct 506, and, therefrom, to circulate from a front of the cooling fan 520 to rear of the cooling fan 520,and to escape toward the cavity 1000, a cooking chamber, through a vent hole 151 in the partition wall xe2x80x98Txe2x80x99. The air introduced into the cavity 1000 escapes through a discharge hole 141 in a top surface of the cavity 1000, and discharged to outside of microwave oven through the vent grill 160. In the process of such an air flow, the heat generated at the electric outfit in the electric outfit room 300 is rejected, and the heat, smoke, food smell, and the like produced in the cooking chamber are discharged.
However, the foregoing microwave oven has the following structural problems.
The related art microwave oven 100 requires a separate cooling fan 520 for cooling down the high voltage transformer 502 and the high voltage capacitor 503 because electric components, such as the high voltage transformer 502 and the high voltage capacitor 503, are fitted to a lower part of the electric outfit room 300. The provision of the separate cooling fan 520 for cooling down the electric outfit room 300 causes to require the air guide 512 for isolating the electric outfit room 300 from the heat and smoke form the gas oven range 200, and the vent hole 151 in one side of the cavity 1000 for leading the air introduced into the electric outfit room 300 toward the cavity. According to this, a number of components, and required man-power are increased, and a structure of the electric outfit room 300 becomes complicate. Along with this, a structure of the air duct 506 in rear of the vent grill 160 for introduction of an external air into the electric outfit room 300 becomes complicate.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an electric outfit room in a microwave oven that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electric outfit room in a microwave oven, in which a cooling fan and an air guide are eliminated, and structures of the air duct and the cavity are simplified, for reducing required number of components, and man power, and material cost in the fabrication, and improving a productivity.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the electric outfit room in a microwave oven includes a cavity assembly, and a partition wall for isolating a cavity from an electric outfit room, the cavity assembly having a front plate of a cavity, a back plate of the cavity in rear of, spaced a distance from, and opposite to, the front plate, and a base plate between the front plate and the back plate, and the cavity being formed between the front plate and the back plate for cooking food therein, wherein the electric outfit room has a wave guide vertically fitted to a rear part of the partition wall, having a magnetron fitted on an upper surface of the wave guide, and an electric outfit plate fitted at a height the same with the upper surface of the cavity.
The electric outfit plate includes a front surface and a rear surface fitted to the front plate and the back plate respectively, for fitting electric outfits, such as a high voltage transformer and a high voltage capacitor, on the electric outfit plate.
The wave guide includes a supporting member between the front plate and the back plate for supporting the wave guide under the wave guide.
The supporting member includes one end fixed to the front plate and the other end fixed to the back plate.
The supporting member has a hole at a position in correspondence to a fastening hole in an edge surface of the wave guide for fastening a bolt for fitting the wave guide, firmly.
In other aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electric outfit room in a microwave oven including a cavity assembly, and a partition wall for isolating a cavity from an electric outfit room, the cavity assembly having a front plate of a cavity, a back plate of the cavity in rear of, spaced a distance from, and opposite to, the front plate, and a base plate between the front plate and the back plate, and the cavity being formed between the front plate and the back plate for cooking food therein, wherein the electric outfit room has a wave guide vertically fitted to a rear part of the partition wall, having a magnetron fitted on an upper surface of the wave guide, a front support rail and a rear support rail fitted to the front plate and the back plate for fitting an electric outfit plate at a height the same with the upper surface of the cavity in the electric outfit room, and an electric outfit plate having the electric outfits fitted thereon for inserting in the microwave oven from a side thereof slid on the front support rail and the rear support rail.
The electric outfit plate includes a cut out area xe2x80x98Cxe2x80x99 in one corner, and a down set supporting part around the cut out area xe2x80x98Cxe2x80x99 for supporting the edge surface of the wave guide in a state insertion of the electric outfit plate along the supporting rails is completed.
The down set supporting part in the electric outfit plate has a fastening hole in correspondence to a fastening hole formed in the edge surface of the wave guide, for fastening the electric outfit plate to the wave guide.
The supporting rails are provided to the front plate of the cavity and the back plate of the cavity, respectively.
The electric outfit plate is fitted to a height similar to the vent motor fitted to an upper surface of the cavity.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.